Car Share: The Next Day
by Golden Suze
Summary: Peter Kay's Car Share: John and Kayleigh find it hard to move on from each other. What happens when you think it's over but it really isn't. CHAPTER 2: I've included one of my guesses for the Finale in with this latest chapter,
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I would do one more Car Share fanfic before the Series 2 repeats are shown alongside the Unscripted and Finale episodes next month.**

* * *

 **Car Share: The Next Day**

 **Chapter 1**

'Maybe I should start calling it quits, on finding love', Kayleigh hated this feeling and how it was always going to feel like a horrible tagline when she next updates the ultimate disaster that is...her love life on. She wished she hadn't let her heart foolishly rule her head instead of stopping to consider the possibility of her wish to jump straight into a relationship with John might result in scaring him away for good, ending in tears for her. 'Why did I think he would tell me...in of all things... a traffic jam, that he loves me. It's John. He doesn't do love. Anyway, he's probably glad to be rid of me now' she thought to herself.

Kayleigh had always been a romantic at heart. She enjoyed 'Happy Endings' in films especially ones featured in Hollywood rom-com movie. Watching them made her long to have her very own 'Happy Ending'. She thought she had met her own Mark Darcy, Prince Charming on two previous occasions, well before John came into her life via the Supermarket's colleagues' car sharing programme. As this just happened to be the third time of her believing she had finally found the man of her dreams, she knew she should have known the third time of this happening wouldn't prove lucky for her. Whereas she continued to admire SuperTed/Ted 2 from afar as eye candy; she was pretty sure there was no way of him becoming her Prince Charming anytime soon, seeing as he was obviously too young and way out of her league for a start.

That being said, she made herself a promise; she wouldn't cry and she wouldn't give away the fact she was completely in two minds, as to whether to give John one last chance to prove to her, he does harbour genuine romantic feelings for her, like she still does for him or just for her to move on and stay single for the rest of her life.

That morning she borrowed Mandy's pink Sony Walkman MP3 player, on a spur of the moment decision she made. By chance, Kayleigh found it in the living room underneath Steve's motorbike magazines on the side table. Kayleigh had scanned through the playlist Mandy had created on her Walkman; Most of the songs on it were Olly Murs, Kaiser Chiefs, Steps & Lady Gaga songs. She had saved the best song until last, "What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?" by The Corrs.

She relaxed as she started to listen to the lyrics, once she took a seat on the bus, right behind the driver's seat. She hadn't fancied sitting at the back of the bus; especially not after the last time she tried this a couple of months ago when one teenager had made a few rude gestures towards her.

She sat back in her seat, her mind whirring with many thoughts, as she stared out at the Lancashire scenery passing her by. Listening to the words seemed to help her reflect on her feelings of the day before and where her love life might be heading next, whether it was forward or it would remain exactly as it is.

"What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there

There's only so much I can take  
And I just got to let it go  
And who knows I might feel better, yeah  
If I don't try and I don't hope"

 **xxx**

She stopped in her tracks, the moment she came face to face with him a few hours into her work shift. Beforehand, John had been seen wandering around on the shop floor. Joyce Chung heard rumours that Dave Thompson and John had agreed to new working hours for the store's Customer Service, Technology and Chemist staff. He had asked for Jonjo from the Appliances and Electrical department. Seeing as he was a Scouser, the 22-year-old was a well-liked member of staff but to be honest, no one could honestly understand a single word the lad said.

While he walked alongside the much taller Jonjo, John briefly glanced over his right shoulder at Kayleigh, with a look of deep regret written across his face. He certainly didn't appear to be looking his normal cheerful self this morning. Perhaps he hadn't much sleep again and wasn't feeling up to being Dave Thompson's lapdog today. The two of them exchanged one or two further looks between each other. This moment caught the attention of Elsie, who happened to be nearby, checking out the new flavour range of Pot Noodles which were currently on display.

Not wanting to keep Jonjo waiting around and left scratching his head when it came to wondering what on earth the Assistant Manager was actually playing at, John hightailed it as soon as he eyed Elsie approach him, leaving Kayleigh to face her alone.

"Hear, what's happened between yous two? I haven't seen you look as miserable as you've looked today since that time that smug-faced ex of yours, shopped here, flaunting off his new girlfriend everywhere around the shop."

"It's nothing, Elsie." Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders. Making any attempts to keep a secret from Elsie was like trying to find some clever way of putting her off the scent from working out where 50 tins of Pringles were being hidden within the store.

"Well, that didn't look like nothing to me just now. Mr Redmond bolted away from me faster than whats-his-name...you know that sexy Jamaican fella who keeps winning gold medals at the Olympics. Oh what's his name, he does the Lightning pose with his arms." Elsie can't say she's impressed by Mr Redmond opting to avoid her.

"Michael Johnson? Mo Farah? Usain Bolt?" Kayleigh had only heard of these three well-known Olympic Gold Medalists.

"Usain Bolt that's his name! Anyways what's going with you and Mr Redmond? Don't tell me, yous two have called it a day already?" Elsie certainly had her wits about her. She could tell by the unhappy look on Kayleigh's face, she wasn't being entirely honest with her. So Elsie made it her ultimate mission, not to nag her far too much about revealing what's troubling her friend but to get some close enough answer to how she's feeling.

"Oh Elsie, as much as I don't mind being gossiped about, I've got to...hand on heart, swear on my staff badge. Well, I can't really swear on my dog's life, as I don't believe in all that hufty-duff. I can't keep this to myself any longer, I've got to tell the truth one way or another. You see me and John we aren't a couple like everyone in the store thinks we are. We've hit a brick wall in our relationship though. I told him when we're stuck in traffic that I loved him didn't I but I didn't get the answer I was hoping for because he made his feelings perfectly clear to me, he thinks we're nothing more than friends. I just don't know if I can keep facing him every day while I'm supposed to be handing out Dairylea Dunkers to customers." She knew she couldn't keep doing this day after day, so Kayleigh began to consider the possibility of handing her in resignation to Cath Hilton at the end of her work shift today or tomorrow's work shift.

Elsie's eyebrows raised as she reacted with genuine surprise and sadness, as soon as she heard John and Kayleigh weren't speaking. "Oh, so you didn't hear your song, yesterday on that Forever FM radio station you love?"

"My song? What song?" Kayleigh asks, oblivious as to what her friend is hinting at.

"Well blow me down with a feather! I'm surprised at you Kayleigh Kitson! You didn't even hear your own song on the radio." Elsie can't believe her ears. She swears Kayleigh had kept telling her like a billion times, Forever FM is her favourite radio station. Perhaps the bad timing was to blame for her missing out on hearing the 1980's classic song by Marillion.

"Oh and there was this sweet radio request, the DJ read out before they played your song - 'Nobody puts Kayleigh in a corner.' From some listener called John. Which left me wondering 'Hang on just a cotton minute, those names sound familiar.'" Elsie had vaguely remembered Kayleigh calling Mr Redmond, 'John', on the night of the Shop's annual staff Summer party a few weeks ago.

"What a romantic gesture. You know, I fancy having my own Patrick Swayze one day, well once I divorce that cheating shagging husband of mine!" Elsie smiled dreamily. The two women now both found themselves in their own romantic dreamworld. Elsie yearning for a Patrick Swayze lookalike boyfriend and Kayleigh replaying the moments from yesterday afternoon, when John was trying to text and what must have been going through his mind. John had clearly taken this famous line from Dirty Dancing to heart and taking it upon himself to try a traditional way of surprising her, melt her heart. Oh, how could she be so wrong? to mistakenly believe he didn't want them to ruin the relationship.

Kayleigh was left speechless by this unexpected revelation. Her heart raced with excitement and emotion. Her knees She couldn't think straight at all, knowing he loved her - if he still does love her, left her feeling weak in the knees. Once she eventually snapped out of her thoughts, she realized Elsie had scarpered, presumably back to the Deli counter. She hated when her Irish colleague sometimes had the habit of doing this. Her reason for the disappearing shortly became clear; there were rumours floating around, Dave Thompson had been spotted on the shop floor clutching his clipboard and appearing to be in one of his typical frosty moods.

"Oh...Frig-a-dig." She thought to herself. She couldn't face being on the receiving end of yet another lecturing from him, so she hurried as fast as she could, back to her podium desk. When she got there, a gathered crowd of shoppers with trolleys were browsing at the latest Marvel action figures currently on display. In a way the shoppers had pretty much blocked any view of her, helping her to go undetected by Dave Thompson who had actually for a couple of seconds been standing only yards away from where she was hiding. A very close call indeed for her.

 **xxx**

Almost everybody in the store that morning, had each taken a turn to question John about the radio dedication on Forever FM. Kayleigh clearly must be the only person who hadn't heard it, otherwise if there were some fortunate chance of her having heard it on the radio in that taxi she got into or the likes of Elsie had texted her about it, she wouldn't have wasted another minute sooner in cornering him by now and make every effort possible to encourage him to open his heart to her. John had so many things he wanted to tell her. Take her by the hand, then muster up the courage to tell her he would find some way if he could, to conquer the fear he had of being scared and promise to love her the way she longed to be loved.

"I'm done" he may have tried to persuade himself he was yesterday but today a different story was beginning to unfold in his mind as he threw himself into work duties.

It was all down to what happened whilst he and Jim were chatting on Skype last night about last minute band practice for Gymkhana. The talk with Jim switched from Compendium to what odds both of them could get online for choosing who might win the Premier League next season to what boxset John wanted to watch tonight. Jim eventually quizzed him about the latest goings-on between him and his 'bird'. The fourth time in as many weeks Jim had cheekily asked him about Kayleigh. As John had now become fed up with this constant questioning regarding his love life, he felt he had no other choice but, to tell the truth.

 _"I've told ya, Kayleigh's not my bird alright. She's...she's my..." John couldn't get the right words out his mouth. "Oh, Jim, I've made a right terrible mess of things, I've fucked everything up with her haven't I. I said something I shouldn't have said to her. So she ended up getting out my car and she didn't look back at me."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I don't live my life in a bloody fairytale."_

 _"Shit, no wonder she got the hump with you. If I were her, I know I'd have given you a slap for saying that. Then I'd be moving on to next person I see as a potential boyfriend."_

 _"You know you're not helping Jim" John responded, he looked a shattered and tired figure. To be honest, John didn't look won over nor impressed at first by Jim's unsuccessful efforts to motivate him._

 _'Oh, Don't be a miserable idiot John. That'll give people the wrong impression. Okay, so she's not your bird. Listen, when you're at work get her while she's alone and ask her for five minutes of her time. You've gotta get it all off your chest John with her. Tell her she's got every right to be angry with you and most important of all, tell her you're sorry. Actually, you know, if I were her, I'd probably make you sweat until I decided to accept your apology.'_

This conversation managed to result in changing John's mind, around four hours later, while he was lying awake in bed. Jim's words of encouragement had finally worked their charm on him, making him understand and finally accept the obviousness, he can't stay single for the rest of his life and spend it hating himself for throwing away the best chance of happiness he could possibly get to experience with Kayleigh. If he was going to make some long overdue decisions when it came to putting things right for once in his life. There were three stumbling blocks he knew he needed to conquer; manning up, apologizing and finally conquer any fears he had, of openly expressing his feelings for Kayleigh. He let her down badly. Today was all about writing a different chapter, a new beginning. He was determined not to make the same mistake again.

He lied to Dave just before lunchtime. Telling him before he left he had to drive up the M62 to the Warrington store, to deliver a few Bank Holiday forms asap, the papers needed signing by Liam Gibbons the store manager there. He felt awkward for lying but it had to be done no matter what. Dave said nowt. Perhaps the Scot was secretly thriving at the opportunity of having a quieter afternoon without John being there to annoy him. John himself was looking forward to being getting out of Dave's way for a few hours. The pair's working relationship had how you'd say, become awkward and boring, ever since Dave made an unexpected return to work.

Once he climbed into the Fiat, John sat forward, brooding and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment or two while trying to get his head around a few unanswered questions which would no doubt be answered once he returns to the store.

1\. He knew would end up in Shit's Street with Dave, the moment he corners him regarding the fact he lied to him.

2\. How would his efforts come across? Would they work in his favour, when trying to prove to Kayleigh he's genuinely and hopelessly in love with her and that this isn't a false attempt by him, to make sure she doesn't bring up any hopes she has of them starting a relationship.

3\. Would Kayleigh even feel comfortable or uncomfortable speaking to him again? Would Kayleigh tell him to piss off and leave her alone?

John's day-to-day journey stayed completely the same. He couldn't turn off Forever FM as he had worryingly began to warm to enjoy listening to its ridiculous radio jingles and the cheesy songs the DJs on there play. _There's no chickening out of this one now Reckless Redmond. That woman - may have bloody driven you so far up the wall with her look on the brighter side of life but you, you dickhead you know you can't live your own life without her. So stop bollocking around._ A pep talk and wake up and smell the coffee understanding were both the motivation he oh so desperately needed.

He got the engine started in next to no time and within a matter of seconds he was pulling out from the staff car park. The first song being played on Forever FM is The Korgi's Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometime

"And everybody's gotta learn sometime  
Everybody's gotta learn sometime  
Everybody's gotta learn sometime

Change your heart, look around you  
Change your heart, it will astound you  
I need your loving like the sunshine"

 **xxx**

Kayleigh knew she had to get things sorted with John once and for all. She didn't hate him. She certainly knew she wasn't the sort of person that hates someone who despite one or two faults, has a kind, decent heart and will always be your rock. However there was a problem later that very afternoon, she or nobody else couldn't find him anywhere in the store. If truth be told, John hadn't actually returned back to the store. Dave Thompson must be kicking off up in head office big time right now, looking around the building to see where John is, Kayleigh thought.

The lads in the warehouse had Forever FM on full blast on the stereo speakers while they were working. It was only of them stopped and thought they recognized a familiar voice on there. _"Isn't that Mr Redmond? Has he grabbed himself extra work on the radio?"_

He wasn't the only person left asking this question. Keith and Paddy from the Butchers both exchanged curious looks with each other, while they were listening in to the DJ chatting with his last-minute guest.

"You don't think that's Mr Redmond do ya, Paddy?"

"Hmm sounds a lot like him. Do you think we ought to tell Mr Thompson? I wouldn't wanna be having that on my conscience for the rest of today."

"What conscience? Nah. Mr Thompson best not to tell him if I were you." Paddy grabbed hold of the DAB radio when Keith's back was turned. Keith thought Paddy was behaving unfairly. So he attempted to grab the radio off his much taller colleague. "Turn the volume up will ya! I want to hear what else he's saying. Give it 'ere', you dickhead!"

The queue at the butchers was attracting a big number of customers, who were now left waiting to be served and having to witness the two butchers behaving like squabbling brothers behind the counter.

Word quickly spread like the News of the World around the store; everybody can now stop their sharing their theories concerning Mr Redmond's disappearance act, given how he was at that present moment on the airwaves. Having put their differences aside because of their love of Hugh Jackman films, Elsie and Joyce Cheung both debated themselves on who should tell Kayleigh. "You've known Kayleigh longer than me, so you should tell her."

"Tell me what?" Kayleigh asked, upon appearing from the dairy aisle. She had probably been checking to see if the latest Dairylea products including her favourite the Dairylea Dunkers, had been placed on the fridge shelves. She hadn't any idea what was going on around her. It was almost as like if she were the very last person on Earth to know.

"Oh...we we're going to throw you a surprise Birthday party." Joyce lies, Elsie's not impressed by her friend's valid attempt to cover up what they had just said.

"Joyce you're not fooling anyone." Elsie waggled her middle and fourth finger near Joyce's face.

"My birthday's not until October. Anyway, what's going on? I keep getting weird looks from Keith and Paddy as if they're trying to read my mind and Pauline on Checkouts keeps trying to mouth something to me as if she wants me to read her lips. I guess the cat must be out the bag for me and John's falling out then. You haven't seen him around have you?" Kayleigh was curious to know why she was getting funny looks from her colleagues. Of course, she had an idea, she and John would still be the talk of the shop but there seemed more to this than meets the eye.

"I cannot say at this very moment, my lips are sealed." Kayleigh had every right to know what all the secrecy was about, that Elsie knew for certain but would she be forgiven for keeping schtum about what John was apparently up to on the radio?

"Really? Looks to me Elsie, today isn't your day for keeping a secret to yourself. Come on spill before I have to end up tickling the truth out of you. Honestly, don't make do it." Kayleigh accurately listed the mistakes Elsie was constantly making. She gulped nervously as she braced herself the thought of having to tickle Elsie's neck, which was a well-known weakness of her Irish colleague's. Her word of warning left Elsie with no choice. She couldn't talk her way out of this.

"Hear, you might as well listen to this." Elsie finally broke her silence, by handing over her smartphone which her headphones were connected to. The Forever FM logo lit up with a blue neon glow when Kayleigh placed the earphone buds in both ears and started listening to the radio station. She couldn't hear who the guest was at first because of the DJ was rudely talking over the guest.

 _"Yeah alright, smartarse. Honest to god, don't tell me you bloody do this with every guest you have on? Anyway before I leave you alone, to admire yourself in the shopping centre mirror, can I say one thing? Kayleigh Kitson, If there's a possibility you're listening to Forever FM, right now."_ Kayleigh gasped in surprise. What on earth was John doing on Forever FM at this time of day? _"I want you to know I made the biggest mistake of my life yesterday. I've had time to think...well a lot of time to think. I woke up at 1:21 again didn't I._ _I want you to know that I'm sorry for, the way I spoke to you. Fear got the better of me while I was sat on my arse which I now regret not getting off it, to try and stop you from walking out my car and life. I've been a coward, an idiot and horrible person to you. Kayleigh, you didn't deserve the treatment you got from me. I wouldn't blame you if you still hate me for the unforgivable stuff I said to you. I was scared shitless soon as you put me on the spot after the way you did. I didn't know what to tell you and you see that's why I froze and snapped the way I did in the first place. I never snapped with Charlotte my ex. She was the one who did when she realised I couldn't love her, so I asked her to leave as it was hurting the both of us, seeing as we couldn't stop arguing. "_ The DJ in the background was quietly telling him off for swearing and that he had to hurry up but this wasn't deterring John from baring his heart and soul out over the airwaves.

 _"I... share more than a car with you, I share one thing I never thought I could ever feel for anybody..I share the same feelings you told me you felt for me yesterday. Look this isn't me trying to talk you back into letting me drive you to work again. This is me telling you I love you, Kayleigh Kitson, I always have and always will for as long as you're willing to let me love you. Ring or text me, to let me know if you want us to talk."_

 _"So you're the listener John from yesterday, who text a request to Forever FM? Well, you certainly raised a few eyebrows with your 'Nobody puts Kayleigh in the Corner' dedication" The DJ suddenly recalls this request, perhaps a little too late and embarrassing fashion that will end with him getting a right earful from John._

 _"Funny aren't you?...Honest to god..."_ A flabbergasted Kayleigh took the earphone earbuds out of her ears. Everything around felt like a whirlwind and that she was being swept up off her feet because the confirmation she had heard from John. Her bottom lip quivered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wished she had known where exactly he might be right at that very moment, so she could find him before Dave Thompson furiously threatened to sack him, for skiving off work. Dave Thompson could take a hike as far as she cared. She hadn't known how to get herself out of work, as she too would likely be facing the same consequences as John would, once he returns to the store.

Elsie and Joyce hadn't the foggiest idea about John declaring his love for Kayleigh on Forever FM moments ago. No doubt the two ladies wouldn't be kept in the dark and would find out very shortly from one of their colleagues. Nobody's secrets never stayed quiet for long in and outside of work. Kayleigh left the two of them alone and informally made her way towards the staff room.

 **xxx**

Dave hadn't bothered to phone or text him to ask him what time he thinks he might be getting back to the office. No sooner after arriving back, John was left surprised and scratching his head at the fact Dave appeared to be the only person in the office, who hadn't heard him on the radio. Perhaps Kath Hilton and Alan Campbell had made a pact to keep this secret from Dave.

The only work John managed to get done for the 2 and half hours he stayed there for, was emailing the company office the recorded staff approval document forms and answering phone calls from a representative from a company called Phoenix Delights, he was asking on behalf of them, if John's store would be willing to promote Phoenix Delights products. Also, Ian 'Litchy' Litchfield kept texting him, wanting to know details about when John started fancying Kayleigh and when he was planning on doing a bit of Bed Sharing with her. The nosy idiot was proving to be a right pest.

John eventually packed up his belongings around 6pm, which included - his phone, folder and writing pad. He left the office 10 minutes later. Today had turned into such a whirlwind for him. He had followed his gut instinct and his heart, by going out his way, to tell Kayleigh the 3 words she had longed to hear from his lips. She was nowhere to be found when he got back to the shop. He hoped he hadn't dashed his chance to salvage his relationship with her.

It was beginning to get dark as he made his way out of the building and towards the staff car park. The Fiat was in its usual spot metres away from the doorway. The lighting over the car park ricocheted off the roof of the car. The car park had never sounded so quiet especially during the latter half of the Summer. It was never like this every evening when he left work.

John fumbled his hand through his pocket for his car keys. They weren't in his pocket like he thought they were. _"Shit...shit...where are my keys? I'm sure I've had them on me all day"_ He mumbled to himself.

"Looking for these?" The sound of his keys being jingled caught John's attention in an instant. Someone had the cheek to bloody nick them right under his nose. He turned round to face the person who had got their hands on them.

"Kayleigh..." She wasn't wearing her uniform instead she was wearing a purple lace dress. She must have got changed in the staff toilets. He had to admit, she looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. Perhaps she will eventually get round to explaining why she looks dressed up for the occasion.

"John..."

"I think we need to..."

"Talk."

John nodded in agreement with her. As he walked over to join her in the see-through shelter, he couldn't wipe off the now clearly smitten look on his face.

 _"Hmm I could have sworn, I've never seen John smile like this before. He really could do with doing this more often. Funny what wearing a dress can do when you want to make someone see that you love them."_ She couldn't help but smile at him.

"What?"

"Look at that eh. Always a heart-warmer that smile of yours."

"Heart-warmer? You're joking, aren't you? I think I know my smile inside out and if it's a good one Jonathan."

"What you talking about? Of course, it's a good smile. It would probably even win prizes, that beautiful smile of yours."

Kayleigh laughed. She stole a sideways glance at the Fiat, the moment she felt her cheeks start to flush. "Stop it. Sounds like you've had one too many Fat Boys and cups of coffee."

"No, I haven't." John said in a high-pitched voice as he protested against her guess. "I've given up on buying them for my breakfast. I'm sticking to bacon baps and McMuffins from now on. Where was I? ..." John almost forgets what he was telling Kayleigh. He doesn't take long to remember. "No, I really mean it. I could never grow tired of admiring your smile."

"Shut up." Kayleigh giggled along with him, shaking her head.

There was still an undeniable spark, one which showed an unspoken intimacy between them. To anyone who hadn't them before, John and Kayleigh will more than likely find themselves mistaken for a typical bickering couple because of the obvious chemistry they had. Finding herself alone with him again, brought back much-missed memories of the good times they got to share while car sharing together. The night they nearly kissed after the staff party, she was beginning to remember stuff about it which she couldn't do the very next morning given how she had a horrible hangover. She is able to remember John making the first move. He really looked as though he wanted to kiss her as much as she longed to kiss him. If only weren't for Elsie's phone call preventing them from doing so.

They both got into their sides of the Fiat and within a matter of moments were leaving the staff car park. Gabrielle's Dream Can Come True plays on Forever FM.

 _"I knew I had to have you my hopes didn't let me down_  
 _Now you're by my side and I feel so good_  
 _I've nothing to hide don't feel that I ever could_

 _Do you hear what I'm saying gotta say how I feel_  
 _I can't believe you're here but I know that you're real_  
 _I know what I want and baby it's you_  
 _Can't deny my feelings because they are true_

 _Dreams can come true_  
 _Look at me babe I'm with you_  
 _You know you gotta_ have _hope_  
 _You know you gotta be strong"_

 _ **All Reviews are welco**_ _ **me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Car Share:** **The Next Day**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"And we can build this thing together_  
 _Stand this stormy weather_  
 _Nothings gonna stop us now_  
 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you_  
 _Whatever it takes I will stay here with you" - Starship_

Not one word was spoken by John or Kayleigh since they left the store car park over 20 minutes ago. However, luck appeared to be on their side, the roads ahead were clear for miles and miles. There weren't even any annoying last-minute roadworks to delay this sudden, quieter car journey they now found themselves sharing together. Perhaps the gods and fate themselves were in their favour this time.

When she decided watching two frisky looking dogs outside a newsagent was far too much detail for her eyes to view, Kayleigh eventually turned to face John. She had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She was hoping he might reveal all regarding his turn-up for the books radio appearance on Forever FM. Whether this had been an intentional move on his behalf or not. Whether he had discovered the station would be doing live broadcasts from the nearest Shopping Centre in town or whether he didn't actually have a clue and so when he saw them, he followed his gut instinct, by pouring out his heart over the airwaves.

"What?" John turned to her, with a big, silly soppy smile. Clearly, something seemed to be tickling in his funny bone.

"I heard you on Forever FM and what you said." John's face lit up with a mixture of delight and thoughtfulness. How did she manage to find the right time to listen to him on the radio? Dave wasn't the kind of person who would let staff go sloping off unnoticed. Every member of staff was on CCTV and if Kayleigh had made a bid to sneak off, her movements would have been picked up on CCTV. 'Sacking it off' which she liked to call it, he can recall her using this saying whenever she isn't in the mood for working. "I thought what you said took a lot of courage to say."

"Well I can't go on living a lie, can I?" John sighed. "Because I know it doesn't feel right, trying to blind myself to the obvious. It's like you said 'I thought we were more than what we are'. No matter how much I try, I can't get my head out the sand. Fuck...I'm not good at this" The seriousness and frustration on his face spoke volumes. Kayleigh reached out, putting her hand on his. and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"John, you're following your heart. I was following mine. I thought I was doing the right thing after you told me you loved 'us driving and singing'. Look, sometimes timing isn't what you expect it to be. Either it works in your favour or it doesn't. It didn't for me, for the both of us..." She stopped herself from saying whatever she wanted to say next. She took a moment to glance at the Lancashire scenery which was gradually becoming darker by every passing minute.

When the car stopped at the next set of traffic lights, John took the opportunity to keep a watchful eye on her for 20-25 seconds. The look of guilt and regret was easy to see in his eyes.

Kayleigh turned back to face him. One or two tears were rolling down her left cheek. She wiped the tears away with the palm of her hand. This prompted John to put any nerves he still has to one side and make her see he isn't a coward or a loser in love.

"If anyone's to blame it's me. Oh, I wish I hadn't gone and ruined the moment which we had, by bringing up the fact, we'd be working together on the Christmas team. Me and my big gob eh. I'm sorry I misjudged your reaction because of what I said and then put me foot in it further. Kayleigh, I hope you can forgive me the other stuff I said. Everyone deserves a shot at happiness in their lives even someone like me, even though I probably don't deserve it because of how messed things up with you." John's apology was sincere and straight from the heart, which Kayleigh profoundly admired.

"We all make mistakes. You're not the only person who makes a mistake in their life John, everyone does. Even Misty's made mistakes before." John had an ' _Eh? How does that work for a dog?_ ' look on his face. He was on the verge of opening his mouth as if he is going to say what he's thinking but doesn't get the opportunity to do so because Kayleigh cuts him off "One time, she almost bit the postman's fingers. Oh, you should have seen him, John. He ran a mile when she tried to take the post from his hands. She's in the back garden now since I moved in with Our Mandy. Mandy won't have her in the house because she's convinced Misty's going to make the kitchen look like a messy art exhibition."

"I don't blame her... your Mandy. I had a dog called Kenny when I was 8. Our Paul named him after Kenny Dalglish."

"Really I thought you were going to tell me your dog was named after Kenny Everett. Isn't he the footballer who played for Liverpool in the 70's and 80's?" Kayleigh said. She hadn't known what else to nervous smile, knowing all too well, John would soon react by laughing his arse off at her latest slip up.

John's bemused look was soon replaced by a dumbstruck look. For the love of god, Kayleigh had actually mistaken Dalglish for Everett. Those cloth ears of hers were going into overdrive. Her slow off the mark way of thinking managed to provide plenty of excuses to make John smile and chuckle whenever she claimed to have not heard of some famous celebrity or everyday object that John had brought up in one of their conversations.

"Christ almighty! You've never even heard of Kenny Dalglish. Next, you'll be telling me you don't know what Selfies are?" He threw in a random word off the top of his head, curious to know if she might get its meaning.

"Selfies as in Selfridges?" She didn't. Perhaps Mandy's kids would find the time, away from the homework to teach her, what Selfies were all about.

"I rest my case." John gave a knowing smile, making sure she didn't miss it.

 _Forever FM plays Heart by the Pet Shop Boys_

 _"But every time I see you_  
 _You have the same effect_

 _My heart starts missing a beat_  
 _My heart starts missing a beat_  
 _Every time_  
 _Oh-oh-oh, every time_

 _Every time I hear your heart beat next to me_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _I mean what I say_  
 _I'm in love with you_  
 _And you don't know_  
 _What it means to be with you"_

 **xxx**

The Fiat turns off into one of the nearby streets and then takes a right onto Gilbert Street, it edges nearer to Mandy's house.

"Oh Aye, there's Mr Fix It Yourself, Steve." John smiled, soon as he spotted the motorbike lover kneeling beside his bike, doing a few repairs to it.

"Shit! Can we drive past? Drive...Drive... " Panic spread across Kayleigh's face, the moment she caught a glimpse of Steve's green gazebo in the front garden. Steve was working on his bloody motorbike again. Honestly, the man couldn't keep away from his beloved bike for one minute whenever he had the house to himself during the day or night.

"Eh?" The smile on John's face faded away quickly, now replaced by an 'Oh Aye' look. She placed a hand on his arm, while occasionally checking to see if Steve might see her sitting in the Fiat. He hadn't seen her. _Phew!_

"John, please I don't want the night to end like this for us. We still need to get everything out into the open between us. Give us a few minutes." She didn't look like she would be budging from her seat and willing to end the early evening on a damp note.

"Why, how long have you got?" John suddenly remembered the last time she pleaded for a few minutes alone with him. Kayleigh had been fidgeting with the passenger seat, he reckons she had a lot more on her mind than just a normal chat.

Kayleigh held back from wanting to playfully punch his bicep for that unhelpful comment he just made. He had a point though, the two of them could very easily talk for hours and hours. There was no mistaking the fact that they found themselves enjoying each other's company. So when it had come as a complete bombshell to find herself falling in love with him, she really struggled with her feelings and how to act around him. When she saw Rachel lurking around John and chatting with him too often, she found herself super jealous of her Geordie colleague. Also, the very thought of him not possibly picking her up anymore after she moved in with Mandy, left her feeling a bit sad. Yet the Assistant Manager managed to prove her wrong, by vowing to continue driving her back and forth to work _"Something's are worth going out your way for"_ he said. Just exactly what did he mean? _Did John mean me? or some poor soul from work in need of a lift home._

She heard from Elsie, Rachel had recently started dating one of the store's lads, Gary, who plays on the Sunday League football team. At least Rachel posed no threat now.

"I don't know...ten minutes maybe. I've never been good at timing myself when I'm talking and when you've picked me up for work. Sometimes you must think I'm trying to sack it off from work, John." Kayleigh laughed, for the first time since she got into the car. It was such a beautiful sight to witness especially for John, who watched her with a loving smile.

"So you keep reminding me. Ten minutes it is then." John chuckled softly, it was as if he had just shared a private joke with himself. Kayleigh hoped he might have said something differently. What was the rush for him? Did he happen to have the Planet Earth box set or a couple of episodes of Gordon Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares on standby, which he was desperate to catch up on at home.

"I'm kidding. Of course, I want us to talk for as long as we can. Besides I've got no reason to get home early." John reassured her. The place he knew he longed to be at that exact moment was alongside Kayleigh. He couldn't very well drive off and desert her without saying a word. That would be a horrible, unforgivable way of ending this evening between them. He'd done so much for Kayleigh. Going out his way for her many times especially in the past few weeks.

There was the £140 he stuck on his card, for a new lock for Mandy's front door and the many times he stuck up for Kayleigh against Dave back at work. The Scot wouldn't bloody drop the issue. He continued to make unpleasant remarks about Kayleigh, such as _'She'll have you wrapped around your finger, Before you know it, she'll be having you at her beck and call 24 hours a day. Kayleigh Kitson would be best to quit working for this store. You'll be making a mistake remaining friends with her.'_ John quite frankly was left unimpressed when listening to him badmouth Kayleigh.

John pulled the car over, in the exact same spot where they shared their last moment with each other. Luckily this time they weren't in fancy dress nor looking worse for worse. He caught a glimpse of her in the rearview mirror. While he twiddled his fingers danced along to Ooh La Just A Little Bit by Gina G. He couldn't believe how genuinely beautiful she looked in that dress. John was beginning to feel as though he was falling in love with her over and over again.

"So." Kayleigh said. She tried to stay as calm as possible and not get too lost in his eyes.

"So." John said. He tried again, not to get distracted by how beautiful she looked in the dress she was wearing.

There was slightly nervous and awkward pause at first between the two before Kayleigh finally decided to cut to the chase.

"Well, here we are again, just like the night of the staff fancy dress party. Almost feels like a sequel this." That night last week, she knew she could never forget the intimate moment she shared with John.

"Aye. Surprised you can remember. You were leathered that night." John soon helped to take their conversation down the same route as most of their previous chats.

"No...no...no. I was funny-drunk. You said so yourself." She gave a dismissive shake of the head, she wasn't having it. She wasn't having him have the upper hand over her. She waggled her finger around like a conductor conducting an orchestra at the Albert Hall.

He knew she was bloody right, as she always proved to be. John allowed himself a cheeky smile, which Kayleigh quickly picked up on within a matter of seconds.

"John..." Now he was acting far too silly with that smart-arsed smile of his.

"Hmm" Keeping the straightest of faces under her watchful eyes was a challenge a bit too difficult for him to pull off.

"John Redmond wipe that smile off your face right this instant." Kayleigh waved her finger in the air again. The two of them were on the brink of much-needed laughter. They looked relaxed and comfortable around in each other's company, the tension and awkwardness had finally been brought to a quiet end.

"Alright Miss Marple, keep your hat on. I'm only having a laugh with you, that's all" John grinned. He honestly thrived on making jokes about her. There were moments where he would come out with the wrong words but then again he succeeded in making her the happiest she must have felt in a long time.

"Cheeky Bas..."

John gave into old habits, by turning the volume up on the stereo, the sound of Oasis' Definitely Maybe blasted loudly on the radio. The music drowned her voice out temporarily. He was living up to his nickname "Reckless Redmond" however it was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"John turn it down! please. Before we know it, Steve will be racing around the corner, coming to investigate who's playing this music. He can't stand any of Oasis' songs." Kayleigh yelled. She worried about the possibility of waking the neighbours up, even the deaf ones who couldn't hear the music but who could very likely see the goings on around them and start spying from their living room windows on John's Fiat while it was still parked up.

John soon did as he was told. Kayleigh sank down in her chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess my hand slipped." John's cheeks glowed with embarrassment. He looked over at Kayleigh, hoping she wasn't going to unclip her seatbelt and storm out of the car. Thankfully, it didn't appear as though she might have been considering this very option.

"Now where were we?" She asks. As Kayleigh was still very low down in her seat. John unclipped his seat belt. He extended his hand to help pull her up. She happily grabbed hold of it but she seemed to pull on it too hard on his wrist and ended up accidentally pulling him towards her. John eventually landed on top of her in her seat. The weight of him pinned her to the seat.

"Kayleigh...what the..." John was stunned and dazed. He wasn't best pleased with the possibility of the passenger seat now being broken and having to fork out up to £200 for repairs.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me." She apologised forthwith. Yep, it was Kayleigh's turn to blush once again. She bit her bottom lip nervously. He'd gone too quiet for her liking. Either John might be trying his best not to snap at her for pulling him on top of her or maybe he may, in fact, be slowly softening towards her. She could feel him breathing heavily, and her own breathing matching his, as well as their two hearts, were beating together as one. What a marvellous feeling it was.

Kayleigh gently stroked his cheek with her hand. She genuinely had never expected to find herself in this surprisingly intimate position with John. She tried to read his mind and just from one look at those bright green eyes of his as they caught her observing him like a bird watcher, she could tell John appeared to be quietly questioning what to do next.

"Is this what you want Kayleigh? because if you say it isn't. You know I'll respect your wishes to take things slowly with you if that's what you really want." John asked her. He hadn't found himself in an unfamiliar position such as this with someone before especially his own car. He knew in his head, they shouldn't rush straight into a romantic relationship but he just couldn't help wanting to close his eyes. John felt the warmth of her hands cradling his cheeks shortly after he started to relax better. John paused for a few moments, taking a deep breath. He knew he needed a breather.

"Yes, John. This is what I want. Just so you know, I'm not about to rip your shirt off with my teeth and have my wicked way with you right here, right now." She became too lost in this wonderful moment, that she accidentally revealed something she maybe should have revealed a few months into their relationship. She had actually fantasised in a couple of daydreams about what her first time with John might be like, nothing near raunchy or outrageous. This scenario certainly hadn't been amongst the ones she daydreamed about.

"No...No...this isn't right." Suddenly he thought something felt very wrong about this. Panic and embarrassment spread across Kayleigh's face. He'd had a change of heart, hadn't he? She was so sure he had. She began preparing herself for disappointment until the look on his face said otherwise.

"Why you've got a face on you like what's her face off The Weakest Link..." John knew this famous person's face but couldn't quite put a name to it. "She's got blondish-hair, a bit like a boy's haircut. Looks like she's a nightmare school headmistress and yeah she says 'You are the Weakest Link Goodbye.'"

"Claire Balding?" Kayleigh hasn't the foggiest idea who the person is, who John is referring to, so she randomly throws in the first guess, which she can think of.

"What? No, I'm pretty sure it's not her. She presents Horse Racing. Ah, Anne Robinson, it is." The lightbulb moment for John comes when he remembers the glasses Anne Robinson wore for when she presented the show.

"Hmm. Never watched The Weakest Link. John. What do you mean this isn't right? Are you having second thoughts? Please tell me, if you are." Kayleigh desperately needed to know why his body language suddenly suggested signs of negativity.

"Second thoughts? What you on about?!" John frowned and pouted his lips. He couldn't work Kayleigh out most days. She was like an unsolvable Rubik Cube, that final answer in a newspaper crossword you couldn't get or someone's password you couldn't figure out.

"I get it, John. You'd rather things stay as they are between you and me. This is a lot to take in, I know but what if I gave you more space to decide where you see our relationship going. Would it be enough to change your mind?" Kayleigh cringed because of how she blurted this out loud without thinking straight and how she actually hadn't given him the opportunity to explain.

Kayleigh had become so wrapped up in the depths of her emotions that she hadn't taken a step back and seen the crystal clear truth staring her in the face. "No. No... I meant this isn't how I imagined our first time...our first kiss would happen like. I just thought it'd be like that kiss we very nearly had last Friday night." Having a heart to heart had John a valuable and rewarding lesson. He looked at her

"Oh!" The truth hits Kayleigh like a Eureka moment, sooner than expected. "So, why didn't you just tell me this in the first place."

He wasn't sure how best to answer this because giving an explanation would surely spoil the element of surprise of what he had dreamt of happening since the moment he knew he was in love with Kayleigh.

"Well in the meantime, you best pull me up then Jonathan. You can't leave me lying back like this." She giggles like a naughty schoolgirl. John gets back up and repositions himself into his seat. His shirt is in a right state, it isn't tucked in properly and much to his surprise, he finds the top two buttons have been unfastened.

She saw his hands were currently busy doing up the buttons on his shirt, so she chose to fix her seat lever herself. Once she lifted herself up into a comfortable, sitting position. Kayleigh then straightened her hair out.

 _I feel it in my fingers_  
 _I feel it in my toes_  
 _The love that's all around me_  
 _And so the feeling grows_

"Kayleigh Kitson, who'd have thought you would reveal yourself to be friskier than a cat on a Summer's day." John was learning new things about the woman he loved that he hadn't known before.

"Well, you better get used to it from now on Jonathan." She smirked flirtatiously at him. John smiled back. With his heart pounding away with joy and anticipation, he knew the time had come for him to follow his heart, he had to be confident and so with that being said he dipped his head to kiss her. Kayleigh followed his lead straightaway. She returned her hands to his cheeks, caressing them as she savoured this wonderful moment of kissing him.

The kiss itself was sweet and tender for the first few minutes. John guided the kiss well, deepening it the moment Kayleigh pressed herself up against his chest and placed her hands on the back of his neck. The two of them were making it as memorable as possible. Kayleigh felt John's hands constantly moving up and down her back. But the most surprising thing of all, he wasn't like any of her previous boyfriends. He wasn't tempted to tear her clothes off or give her a love bite. No John Redmond was behaving like an old-fashioned gentleman. This truth about his effortless manners certainly impressed and amazed her.

Another revelation soon emerged about John, it almost took her breath away when she realised how much of a marvellous kisser he was. She loved the way he held her close to him as they continued kissing. Not even gravity could pull them apart as Kayleigh let her lips wander away from his. The question of how long they had been kissing played on John's thoughts.

 _You know I love you, I always will_  
 _My mind's made up by the way that I feel_  
 _There's no beginning, there'll be no end_  
 _'Cause on my love you can depend_

They pulled away slowly, keeping their gaze fixed on each other while they shared a cuddle in John's seat. John was flushed but he was unaware that her lipstick was smudged on his cheeks and chin.

"Woah. For a first kiss, that was..." John grinned mischievously. The very thought stuck in his mind right there and then, which he was going to say - that he felt like he was dancing on the ceiling with Lionel Richie.

"Perfect." Kayleigh cut him off, finishing the sentence for him.

"Mind-blowing I was actually gonna to say. I could kiss those lips of yours all night if I could but sadly I'll have to get home at some point this evening. When my head hits the pillow, I'll be reliving our kiss again, how well you kissed me." John described their kiss the best way he knew how and showed complete honesty when came to complimenting Kayleigh on being a sublime kisser.

"Oh, I meant to give you something." John suddenly remembers leaving a wrapped parcel, which he intended to present to Kayleigh, on the back seat.

"Another kiss maybe?" Kayleigh teased him purposely. Luckily she hadn't seen the parcel which was pretty much visible on the back seat.

"Ha, Funny aren't ya?" John gave a little chuckle. "No, it's...a present. I bought for you this afternoon. That's why I was there in the shopping centre. Bought it and then that's when I spotted two of the Forever FM presenters. One of them behaved like a right prize bloody arsehole."

"The DJ who interviewed you? Yeah, I heard him. I'd have squashed his toes with my heels if he behaved like that with me." Kayleigh said with a stone-cold straight face.

"Kayleigh Kitson you're an outrageously, naughty LADY! you are." John was flabbergasted by her comment. She always managed to have the ability to impress him greatly and baffle him virtually at the same time.

"So I am. Anyway, I should say the same for you. Cos A. You sacked it off from work to buy me a present. B. You went on live radio and C. You're in for an almighty confrontation with Dave Thompson tomorrow or the next day once he finds out where you were."

"I went out of my way for love, that's all that matters to me at the day. Look I care about what you think not what Dave 'bloody' Thompson thinks." John certainly knows he doesn't give a shit what Dave thought. Gaining Kayleigh's love and trust was the most important thing in his life right now.

"Oh, John." Kayleigh slid her arms down to his lower back. He winced in slight pain. She was hugging him greatly with both arms as if she were hugging a life-size cuddly toy she had just won, little realizing she was squeezing the life out of him.

"Christ Kayleigh, I'm going to need to have my arms back soon. I can't very well use my toes to retrieve your present, now can I?" It was only with John reminding her of the present, that she eventually freed him from her embrace, which allowed him then to squeeze between the two front seats, to reach over and retrieve the present.

"Here you go. Hope you like it." John handed the item over to her. This lovely moment brought back memories of 6 weeks ago, when Kayleigh gave him the copy of the Now 48 CD except this time, the roles were reversed between them he was now the one giving a present.

Whatever the item was beneath the clearly badly wrapped box, Kayleigh had a very good idea as to what it may be. She shook it at least twice. She ran her hand thoroughly around the edges of the present. It was almost certainly two presents in one. She guesses it's very likely that it could be a CD and a bracelet.

The excitement soon became too much to bear for Kayleigh, so she opened it and much to her amazement, her two guesses were spot on. A golden bracelet engraved with the words "I love you too, Kayleigh Kitson." She was near gobsmacked because of the clever way John had gone to in saying those three words, instead of doing it the traditional way, of allowing them to flow naturally from his very own mouth. He said his life was fine as it was and nothing would ever change the way he led it. Love hadn't been on the cards for him. Fate had obviously thought differently, wanted to give him the kicking up the arse he deserved.

"It's beautiful John. Can't believe you did all of this." Kayleigh leaned in to kiss him as a reward for the present but John stayed still. As much as he longed to seek in comfort in kissing her for a second time, John had one more important reveal for her.

"Hang on a minute, Lady. You haven't seen the best bit yet. Go on, open the CD." The CD was still inside the wrapped paper. Kayleigh took it out of the paper. She was confused to see the sleeve had a blank cover on it. John cheekily mouthed _'Haven't got all night to wait you know_ '. After she finally opened it up, her eyes were drawn to a bright yellow post-it note with the words "Listen to the words."

"What song is it? Beyonce? Mariah?" She asked him.

"All will be revealed." John tapped the tip of his nose. It was becoming fun to 'keep her in suspense' or as she liked to put it 'don't leave us in suspenders'.

"Oh please...tell me...I can't stand not knowing. I'll start munching on crisps and chocolate the longer you keep me in the dark." No flipping chance was he going to keep her guessing. Either she would have to tickle the truth out of him or give him the love bite he's shy about getting.

"No!" John knew he couldn't very well keep up the charade for much longer. Yes, his plan to remain tight-lipped on this matter was looking rather foolish, to say the least.

"Right I'm playing it whether you like it or not." She got the CD out of its case and slotted it into the car's CD player.

"Of course I'd like you to play it. I didn't say you shouldn't ." He had no intention of causing an argument with her. She was happy and in love. He was happy and in love. That's all that mattered right now.

The sound of John playing his guitar harmoniously warmed Kayleigh's heart. She wondered why he and Jim hadn't tried to audition for the likes of Britain's Got Talent, probably thought they wouldn't get voted through to the next round.

 _"Here's a song, about a guy and a girl._

 _No, it's not about a Hugh Grant romcom_

 _It's my song and I'd like you to listen to the words_

 _When you don't want to find love_

 _Love comes and finds you._

 _I know a funny and beautiful woman named Kayleigh and I'd like her to know_

 _Ohh, Kayleigh...Promise me you won't dream of SuperTed when we kiss._

 _Ohh, Kayleigh...Kiss me like you've pictured our happy ending_

 _Ohh, Kayleigh...Let's stay together, always and forever_

 _Ohh, Kayleigh...Do you still love me, the way I love you?"_

Kayleigh had only given it up to the chorus before switching the CD off. The well-written song lyrics were enough to confirm what she needed to hear from him.

"Oi, there was more you know, I wanted you to hear of me song." John was surprised she hadn't taken at least another minute to get the words stuck in her mind.

"I know I know... I'll listen to the rest of the words, all in good time Jonathan." Kayleigh promises him.

"You mean when you've floated back down from Cloud.9...no I'm sorry when you staggered off Cloud 9 looking like Carol Decker." John lightheartedly poked fun at her.

"Shut up you." Kayleigh slapped his bicep lightly.

"So am I'm getting a goodnight kiss then or are you going to leave me waiting until I pick you in the morning for work." For John, all of the feelings he had bottled up for so long, had now been unleashed and had left him excited at the prospect of sharing a lifetime of kisses with Kayleigh.

"Hmm, should I or shouldn't I?"

"Yes. you bloody should Lady!."

"Well if you say so."

Kayleigh and John's second kiss was different from the first. It was a rewarding, confident and utterly wonderful kiss. One hand caressed his cheek while the other hand was resting on his shoulder. Kayleigh was more in charge. She was thrilled with the response she got from John - a reassuring and pleasantly surprising response.

To any nosy neighbour, John and Kayleigh looked like a couple, who had just returned from their date at the cinema that evening. A couple who were glad to be spending more time with each other, away from nosy cinemagoers and sharing a goodnight kiss.

For the next few minutes, the kiss took on a whole new meaning - nearly ending up the way, they didn't want to go not just yet. They didn't want to let it end. John trailed kisses across her neck. Kayleigh was ruffling his hair up with both her hands while he was doing this. Eventually, they leisurely pulled away and quietly took the opportunity to replay their latest kiss in their minds. John's forehead rested against hers. John and Kayleigh looked a picture of happiness.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Kayleigh was giddy with excitement.

"Well you're not my Car Share buddy and you're not my comedy sidekick..."

"Comedy sidekick? cheeky!" She thought he deserved his arm slapping for that cheeky comment but she decided it was best not to rise up to the challenge straight away.

"What do you think?" John grinned wickedly. Calling her his girlfriend was going to take a little bit of getting used to. He knows he can't wait to introduce her to his Nana Rose and his Mum. Paul, however, would be another story, who would no doubt try to embarrass him in front of Kayleigh once they've been introduced.

"I think my boyfriend's being a right pain in the arse and he should stop making me and him go up and down like a yo-yo." Kayleigh struggled to keep a straight face when she mentioned this fruity innuendo.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your boyfriend." John chuckled. She returned the CD to its casing and reuniting it with the bracelet, putting both items back in the parcel.

"Are you sure don't want to come in for a quick kipper tie?" She asks him, as she opens the door, moves off the seat and opens the passenger door.

"Kipper Tie?...Oh, Aye Kipper Tie. I fancy Beer A Can but that'll have to wait until in the morning. No, I'm sorry but I'll have to get home. I need to send Kath Hilton an email about the next Team outing in the Autumn, don't I?"

"Are you sure you're not scared of meeting Our Mandy?" She reckons he was behaving like a bit of a scaredy cat. Surely he had enough time to send his email to Kath Hilton. The night was still young after all. She was even willing to let him use her computer, to send his email.

"I'd have to meet her first wouldn't I? to know if I'm scared of her. From what you've said about her, she sounds alright. Protective of you."

"She is. She's good at giving me great advice. Come on, come in the house with me. You can email Kath Hilton on my computer." She tried to persuade him.

"I thought you didn't want Steve, to see you and me together?" John couldn't understand her sudden change of heart.

"Well, now I do. Think he's worked it out what's been going on between you and me. He'll be happy for us if we tell him."

"I suppose he will." Silence fell for a brief moment between them, due to John considering Kayleigh's offer. "Oh, go on then. I'll come with you to your Mandy's house for an hour and use your computer." John unclips his seatbelt and gets out of his side of the car. "Wait there, I need to get my paperwork." Which he quickly does. After he locks the Fiat with his key. John scurries around the car and onto the pavement where Kayleigh's standing, he finds her holding out her hand to him, ready to grasp onto.

"Just thought we could make it official." She waved her fingertips around.

"What hand-holding?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Uhh yeah." She didn't see what the problem was.

A smiling John glanced down at her hand and let out a soft sigh before taking her hand in his. The way their fingers were intertwined was such a marvellous feeling for the both of them. John soon found himself relishing this new familiarity they now found themselves sharing together. They walked hand-in-hand, happily in love around the street corner.

Kayleigh planted a kiss on John's lips before they got closer to the house. "I love you, John Redmond."

"And I love you, Kayleigh Kitson. Even though sometimes you drive me up the wall and you make me want to tell SuperTed to wear his uniform, just so you won't get distracted by him anymore." John grins.

"Yeah, you're funny." She responds with a giggle before leading him through the front gate. They entered the house and closed the door behind them.

 **All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
